piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701
This sound effect can be found on Animal Trax, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: 1960's or 1970's * Creator: TBA * Owner: Minecraft Channel (1974-1978), PBS (1978-2006), DePatie–Freleng Enterprises (1980-1990), Hollywoodedge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: December 31, 1973/January 1, 1974 * First heard: 1974 New Year Rocking Waves * Area used: Worldwide Originally a DePatie–Freleng sound effect. It made its debut in 1973/1974 with the 1974 New Year Rocking Waves and was later used in Minecraft Channel shows. It debuted for the second time in February 22, 1978 on Sesame Street - "Elephant Shadow Puppet". It debuted for the third time in Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? in a low pitch in May 2, 1980. Also from The International Sound Effects Library in 1983. This sound is a phenomenon in Sesame Street, often heard heavily in this show along with AT043801 and AT043901. This can be heard in high and low pitches. This sound is often used for Fluffy, the elephant that lives in Oscar's trash can. This also was used for many elephants in this show. They used this until 2006, when they started to use more modern elephant sound effects. It's also a phenomenon in Blocky Blocks because it's used heavily as a take sound along with AT043801, AT043901, the Premiere Edition Elephant trumpeting, the WB elephant trumpeting, the H-B elephant trumpeting and the Lucasfilm Elephant trumpeting and is heard at least once an episode. Used In TV Shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Good Neighbor Cruella.") * The 7D (Heard once in "Itsy Bitsy Spider Fighters.") * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (Heard once in "Spy vs. Monster.") * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Something Big.") * The Amazing World of Gumball (Unlike its 90's rip off, "The Silver DiC and Vortex Show", it's only used on elephants in the show.) * Animal Crackers * Arthur * Baby Einstein * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Home Sweet Hole.") * Barney & Friends (Heard often in "Camera Safari" and heard once in "Bunches of Boxes.") * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Raiders of the Lost Cheese.") * Blocky Blocks (Heard in almost every episode, including six times in the intro (thrice in a normal pitch, once in a high pitch, once in a double pitch and once in a low pitch) and heard also in TV Specials of the show. It's used as a take at least once an episode like Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE in Wabbit/New Looney Tunes.) * Brum (Heard twice in "Little Girl Lost.") * Caillou * Camp Lazlo * Chirp (Heard once in "Time Out.") * Clarence (Heard once in "Zoo.") * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard once in "Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.") * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Comedy of Feathers.") * Drake & Josh (Heard once in "Drew and Jerry.") - (Heard from the TV.) * Ed Edd n Eddy (Heard once in "Dawn of the Eds", "Dear Ed", "Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" and "Run, Ed, Run.") * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Exercise", "Flowers, Plants and Trees", "Weather", and "Feet", in a normal pitch, and "Wild Animals", in a high pitch.) * The Fairly OddParents * Go, Diego, Go! (Heard in "Gorilla Fun" and "Diego's Safari Rescue.") * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Lip Gloss Queen" and "Cram Session.") * Glove and Boots * Higglytown Heroes * Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry's Zoo Trip.") * Johnny Test * JoJo's Circus (Used heavily for elephants in the show.) * Jungle Junction (Used sometimes for Ellyvan's trumper sounds.) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard often in "Trust Your Inner Uniphant.") * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Lalaloopsy * Little Bill (Heard three times in "The Zoo" and heard once in "Elephant on the Loose" and "The Car Keys.") * The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) * The Loud House * Mickey Mouse * Mixels (Heard once in "Every Knight Has It's Day.") * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Nom Noms (Heard once in "Never Touch In Nom Valley." This is heard behind a tree.) * PAW Patrol (Heard three times in "Pups Save an Upset Elephant.") * The Penguins of Madagascar * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Pinky and the Pink Phenomenon" when Pinky screams "PINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!!!!!!!", and "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People" when Pinky and Mr. Guinea Pig are hiding in the blanket.) * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys.") * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * The Romi and Kali Show (Used as a take sound.) * Rugrats * Rubbadubbers * Sesame Street (Heaviest use of this sample!!!! This is often heard in various pitches, including high and low. This is used for Fluffy the Elephant and other elephants, as well. This was used from 1978 to 2006.) * Sheep in the Big City * The Silver DiC and Vortex Show (Unlike its 2010's rip-off The Amazing World of Gumball, the sound is used as a wacky take sound.) * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in a blooper in which one of the ducks gets ran over by an elephant.) * Sofia the First (Heard once in "Two tu Tangu.") * South Park * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Among several episodes, it's heard in a low pitch during "It's A Giraffe!" in an episode.) * Stanley * Stuck in the Middle * The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) * Takeshi's Castle * Teletubbies (Heard once in "Animals 4-Fish.") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Tinga Tinga Tales (Heard twice in "Why Elephant Has a Trunk.") * The Tom and Jerry Show * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Brain Game.") * Unwrapped (Heard once in "Pucker up.") * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Walking with Beasts * Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) Movies * Animals United (2010) * Brother Bear (2003) * The Care Bears Movie (1985) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Furry Vengeance (2010) * Gods of Egypt (2016) (Low Pitched) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Lorelei: The Witch of the Pacific Ocean (2005) (Heard once to accent US torpedoes about streak by; modified) * Night at the Museum (2006) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (1980) (Low Pitched) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * Racing Stripes (2005) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Sing (2016) * Smallfoot (2018) (Heard briefly at the beginning.) * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Tarzan (1999) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) * Zookeeper (2011) * Zootopia (2016) ShortsEdit WebsitesEdit * Starfall.com (2002-present) CommercialsEdit USA: * Cadbury Bunny Commercial - Cadbury Bunny Try-outs (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Lego Duplo Zoo Commercial * McDonald's Ad - Birthday World Video (2001) * McDonald's Ad - The Zoo (2000) Japan: * Choco Ball Commercial - Safari LogosEdit * Vision Park (2001) Video GamesEdit Nintendo 3DS: * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (Used for the woolly mammoth in the Ice Age Exhibit in the 5th mansion.) * WarioWare Gold PC: * Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) (Video Game) * Playskool Puzzles (Video Game) * Zoo Tycoon PromosEdit * Universal Studios (2001) (Promos) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (Promos) VideosEdit * Baby Dolittle: World Animals (2001) (Videos) * Baby Einstein: On the Go (2005) (Videos) * Baby Noah: Animal Expedition (2004) (Videos) * Barney and the Backyard Gang (Heard once in "Rock with Barney.") * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) * Rock 'N' Learn: Colors, Shapes and Counting (1997) (Videos) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Three Sesame Street Stories (Heard once in a low pitch in "Everyone Makes Mistakes".) * What's Happening to Me (1986) (Videos) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard in "Let's Go to the Circus." and "Flik's Musical Adventure") * Really Wild Animals (1993 - 1998) (Heard in the intro.) * If I Ran the Zoo (1992) * Sesame Street: Learning About Letters (1986) (Videos) (Heard 3 times in a high pitch.) * Wild Animal Safari (2010) (Videos) TrailersEdit * Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011) (Trailers) * Zookeeper (2011) (Trailers) TV SpotsEdit * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (TV spots) * The King & I (1999) (TV Spots) Theme ParksEdit Disneyland: * Tarzan's Treehouse (Theme Parks) Walt Disney World: * Fantasmic! (Heard once in a low pitch in the Florida version.) * Rainforest Cafe * Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Other MediaEdit * Teletubbies - Kiddie Ride YouTube VideosEdit * Larry's Surprise Eggs (Heard once in a low pitch.) * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Trainlover476 Videos (Heard once in "Troublesome Engines trilogy redub part 1.") Music VideosEdit * 5 Seconds of Summer - She's Kinda Hot (Music Videos) * OutKast - The Way You Move (2003) AppsEdit * Preschool Memory Match AnimeEdit * Clannad * Pani Poni Dash! * Puella Magi Madoka Magica * The World of Narue (Heard a few times in "The Pool: Clear Danger!") (Used in a low volume.) Image GalleryEdit Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701/Image Gallery